Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Black and White!
by NeosTwo
Summary: This is the story of a human girl who has been turned into an Oshawott and joins a Snivy and Tepig to form an Exploration Team. Through their adventures, they discover a dark Guild rising in power and the truth of Oshawott's life as a human.


_**Chapter One: Rising Stars! Part 0ne**_

"You can feel it can, you?" A strong voice thundered.

"Yes," An honest voice replied. "The time is upon us."

The first voice asked, "Are you sure she is the one?"

"Hmm, but she can't do this away. She is the one. The one of three."

"But, are we right to trust our fates in the hands of three young souls?"

"Maybe." The second voice then paused. It and the other began to feel an energy. An energy of great power. A great and _terrible _power. "But we have to believe in them. _They_ must believe in themselves, as well."

"I hope we are right." The second voice mummured in concern.

_**StarBeach Valley of Serenity Isle.**_

StarBeach Village, a peaceful village nestled in the middle of a valley neighboring a beautiful crystal clear ocean. This is the home of the StarBeach Guild, an organization who protect the valley and aid others in need with the help of the Exploration Teams. And today, a young Pokemon wishes to form his very own Exploration Team.

"Today is it!" A proud voice filled with energy said. Inside a small clay hut, a Snivy looked outside his window and stared at the sun in high hopes. "Today is the day, I'll finally join the Guild." He ran down the hut and headed towards the door. "Here I g-"

"Hang on, young man." A soft voice charmed. Snivy turned around and saw Levanny, his mother, holding a cloth in he left hand. "You're not going anywhere looking like that." She held Snivy and began to rub it on his face, cleaning away anything she saw that Snivy missed, or just ignored.

"Mom, Mom, no! Pff! Wait, stop it!" The Grass Snake Pokemon cried annoyed. To him, the cleaning felt rough, but he knew arguing was pointless. Levanny finished cleaning her son. "Okay, okay I'm clean now."

"I'm not going to have my baby boy going to the Guild Master looking like he's been playing in the dirt."

"Mom," The word 'baby' got to Snivy. He grumbled. "I'm not a baby anymore."

Levanny then began to hug her son, "Oh, but you'll always be my baby no matter how big you grow."

"Mom, stop, please." Snivy cried as the hug got tighter. Finally, his mother released the 'deathgrip'. "Can I see if Tepig is up?"

"Alright, remember to be polite when you see the Guild Master." Levanny released her son.

"I will." Snivy smiled. "See ya!"

"Be good!"

"I will!" Snivy moaned.

Levanny knows Snivy is stubborn. But, being his mother, also knows he has a good heart and knows he will make a great Explorer. Her main concern is the idea getting over his head. Which it has, already.

Snivy ran through the small neighborhood market, where stands were filled with Berries, fruits, vegetables and even some Gems and Stones, which are valuable to the village. He then spotted the shop he was looking for; Emboar's Trinkets and Treasures. Right now, Mr. Emboar was at the stand.

He waved to the young Pokemon, "Ah, hello Snivy. Good morning. Come here to pick up something?"

Snivy, wasting his energy running, huffed "Hi, Mr. Emboar. Sorry I can't shop right now, I need Tepig and fast, have you seen him?"

"Tepig, oh yes, he's inside." Mr. Emboar called. "Son, Snivy is here!"

Coming out the hut, a Tepig - smaller than the average Tepig- ran out. Aside from his small size, Tepig has a small tuff of hair standing up. His parents tried in the past to keep it down, but it never worked. Also, it helps tell him apart from his 2 sisters and brother. Aside from that, he is the youngest.

"Here, Dad. Oh hey Snivy, how are-"

"Come on, we gotta go!"

The two pig Pokemon asked at once "Go?"

Tepig followed "Go where?"

Snivy was apparently surprised, "How could you forget! We're joining the Guild today, remember?"

Tepig's mouth dropped, "Huh! Wait, when did I say-"

"Son," Mr. Emboar interrupted. "_You _want to join the Guild?"

Sheepishly, Tepig replied, "Well, I guess so."

"That's great! You're becoming just like your old man! You know I was a quite the Explorer myself when I was a youngster. Why I remember one time, we-"

Snivy chuckled a little, "Um, sir, I'm sorry but we really need to go."

"Hmm, oh, right right. Take care! Make me proud son!"

"Uh yeah, proud." Tepig followed Snivy who took a head start. He then mummured under his breath. "Right..."

Just as the two left, Mrs. Emboar walked out. "What was that all about?"

"Tepig and Snivy are gonna form an Exploration team!" Mr. Emboar chuckled. "Isn't that great?"

"I suppose..." Mrs. Emboar smiled a little. She knows Tepig wants to be so much like his father, but she also knows her youngest son is also the shiest one of all her children.

The StarBeach Guild is a large dome shaped like a shell. It is the largest building and the one in the center of the village. It is famous for being one of the most successive guilds of all and home to one of the most powerful Guild Masters.

The building, no matter how times it has been visited by them, shocked and awed the two young Pokemon. Snivy, staring at the entrance, broke the silence "Still looks cool no matter how many times I see it."

Tepig nodded "Yeah. Hey Snivy, do you think we can become Explorers, you know like my dad?"

"Of course! I've waited my whole life for this and I can't believe its going to happen!" Suddenly a lump got in Snivy's throat. "Well...here we go..."

As the two began to walk up to the Guild base, three Pokemon walked outside. One was a Krokorok, another was a Pawniard and the last was a Zoroark. As the three walked by, the Krokorok "bumped" into Tepig, knocking him over.

"Oops," The Sand Crocodile Pokemon said with fasle regret. "Sorry I didn't see the small fry down there."

Snivy growled as he picked his friend up, "Hey watch it, buddy!"

Suddenly, Krokorok growled deeply, intimidating Snivy and Tepig. Before anything happened, there was a loud bark. The five turned around to see two more Pokemon, a Watchog and a Stoutland.

Stoutland spoke, "Enough. You three go on with your business."

The Zoroark nodded, reluctantly Krokorok and Pawniard stood down and followed their leader. Suddenly, from behind Stoutland and Watchog, a small black fox Pokemon ran up and hopped on Zoroark's shoulder. It was a Zorua. Just as the four were leaving, the Zorua blew a raspberry at Snivy and Tepig and snickered.

Snivy growled, "Jerks. Who do they think they are?"

Watchog replied, "That's Team NightClaw."

Tepig asked, "Team NightClaw? _The_ Team NightClaw? I heard about them. They're a really strong Exploration Team."

Snivy shook his head, "Those guys are Explorers? Well if they're so good, then we'll just be a lot better."

Stoutland asked, "What is it that you need?"

"Well, we want to become Explorer's for the Guild."

Watchog shook his head, "Sorry kids, the Guild Master is gone right now. So he can't allow you to become Guild members."

Stoutland followed, "Also you have another problem, its your team."

Snivy and Tepig looked at each other, "What about it?" Tepig asked.

"Exploration Teams require at least 3 members. You're one head short, I'm afriad."

Snivy and Tepig's hearts shattered. "WHAT?"

Snivy studdered, "B-but, we've been wanting to join the Guild our entire life!"

"Yeah"

Watchog shrugged "I'm sorry, but until you find a new member and the Master comes back I'm afriad there's nothing we could do."

A little later on the beach, Snivy and Tepig, their heads down in shame strolled along as the lowtide washed on the shore.

Snivy sighed, "Can't believe it."

"Me too." Tepig moaned.

"All I ever want was to become an Explorer. Why do we need three members?"

"Maybe new teams need three."

"I guess so." Snivy sighed again. "Hey, maybe next year when we're older they'll let us form a team of two members, huh?"

"Maybe..."

"Yeah...maybe not."

Suddenly, Tepig noticed something on the shore. "Hey, what's that?" Snivy looked up and saw the object too.

"IT'S A POKEMON!"

The two rushed over to see the Pokemon. As they got closer they knew it was a Pokemon, only it wasn't moving at all. They begin to pull the Pokemon away from the ocean, further up the beach and pulled some seaweed off it.

"Hey," Snivy yelled. "Are you okay?" He pressed his head against the Pokemon's chest. He hears a "thump...thump...thump. "Its alive!"

Tepig got worried, "What do we do?"

Snivy began to worry also, "I don't know, maybe take him to the Guild."

"But what if he doesn't make it?"

"Oh! Hey! Wake up! Please wake up!"

They then saw the eyes move. Slowly, the pokemon's eyes began to open. The Pokemon's eyes were fogged from sleep and eventually cleared up, seeing the sky.

The Pokemon spoke a soft voice, confirming that it was a female. "Where-where am I?" She looked over to the ocean. "How did I get on a beach?"

"We found you here already," Tepig said.

"Who said that?" The Pokemon turned around and stared at the two. "Oh, just some Pokemon."

Snivy smiled, "Well, seems everything is alright, so you from around here?"

The Pokemon said nothing. It could not even begin to sum up any words to say. But it did make a sound. A simple, loud sound. A sound called a "scream".

As its heart started racing, it tried to speak of what it is trying to comprehend, "Y-y-y-you just TALKED! You TALKED!"

Snivy shrugged, "Yeah so, what are you so shock about?"

"POKEMON CAN'T TALK!"

"Really? Then how can you be talking if you're a Pokemon?"

"Wait...what?"

Confused, the Pokemon looked at a small pool of water left for a small wave. In it, it saw the face of a white otter-like creature with dark eyes, a large brown nose and a pair of pointed blue ears. It reached for its face but is shocked to see instead of its normal hands, it only had a pair of stubby hands and short arms. It looked at the rest of its body, now furry and aqua-blue with a shell resembling a scallop on its belly. It looked at its feet, which have not become webbed and blue. It then turned its head and was even more surprised to see a blue flat tail instead of nothing like there should be.

It began to breath heavily as it felt the fur on its face and looking at its stubby hands and screamed "I'M AN OSHAWOTT!"

Snivy covered his ears, or at least where he would have ears, and then rose his voice, "Okay! We get it! You're an Oshawott, so what?"

The Oshawott turned around, "So what? SO WHAT? I can't be a Pokemon! I'm suppose to be a girl!"

"So...you turned into a boy?"

"NO!" The Oshawott shouted. "I mean a _human_ girl."

"Oh." Tepig and Snivy said. Tepig then asked, "What's a human?"

Snivy shrugged, "I don't know but one thing's for sure, this Oshawott's crazy."

"I am NOT crazy," Oshawott poutted. "I'm telling you the truth and stop calling me Oshawott. I have a name you know."

"Really?" Tepig asked. "What is it?"

"Its..." Nothing. Nothing came into Oshawott's mind. She knows somethig is there but its like she can't find it. She then moaned. "I...I don't know..."

"Okay," Snivy said. "Well, at least you're okay...physically that is. But we'll be on way..."

Tepig grabbed Snivy's tail, " Snivy, hold on." As Snivy groaned in annoyance, Tepig turned to Oshawott. "Hey, I know you're scared but it does seem strange you would just say things like this. Maybe we can take you to the Guild Master we can help you out."

"The Guild Master?" Oshawott tilted her head. "Who's that?"

"What?" Snivy's head perked up. "You never heard of the Guild Master? Its official, you ARE crazy! The Guild Master is, like, only the most important person on the entire island! And he's incharge of every Exploration team." Oshawott stared at him in confusion. "You never...heard...of Exploration teams."

"No...who are they?"

Tepig answered, "They're Pokemon who go out and help out other Pokemon in need."

"Really? So, are you guys an exploration team?"

"No we're n-" Tepig's mouth was shut but Snivy's hand.

"Yes, yes, we are! We are an Exploration team! Yep, that's what we are. Yeah." Snivy said as he carried Tepig away for a bit, just enough that Oshawott doesn't hear them.

"What are you doing?" Tepig said. "We're not Explorers."

"I-I know but think about. If we help out this kid we might get to become an exploration team."

"I don't know..."

"It'll work. I'm sure of it."

"No problems?"

"No problems. Honest."

Tepig sighed, "Fine. I hope you're sure about this."

Snivy and Tepig began to trot back to Oshawott who asks, "What was that about?"

Snivy rubbed his head, "Just uh, team...meeting. Yeah, team meeting, you know meaning of the team."

Oshawott sighed, "Look I'm sorry but I think I have to find out on my own-"

Suddenly, a small sinkhole appeared under her foot and she fell in. Tepig rushed over and grabed one of her arms but the sand began to pour, dragging Tepig as well. Just seconds from falling, a vine wrapped itself around Tepig's foot. The two look to see Snivy using Vine Whip.

"Hold on!" Snivy cried. He fails to notice the sand sinking around his feet and within seconds, the three began to fall.

_**The End of Part One**_


End file.
